


The SSS (or The SexShop Ship)

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Casual, F/F, Humor, Kink, Luffy les pieds dans le plat, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Sexshop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Quand Robin lui passa à son tour la longue-vue, le vert put clairement apercevoir la grande voile de la caravelle face à eux et lire le mot Sex en gros. C'était clairement la première fois que Zoro voyait un Sex-shop sur l'eau.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The SSS (or The SexShop Ship)

**Author's Note:**

> Concrètement mon cerveau qui fait "Hey ça fait quoi si les StrawHat se font accoster par un navire marchand, mais un navire marchand sexshop ?"  
> On remercie SayoriWinchester (Wattap) pour la correction o/

Ce n’était pas la première fois que le Sunny se faisait accoster par un autre navire.

Le plus souvent, c’était un autre équipage pirate ou un cuirassé de la Marine qui leur tombait dessus. Des fois la bataille était rapide et bien trop simple aux goûts du Monster Trio, des fois ils en sortaient de justesse et ils pouvaient entendre Usopp et Nami leur crier dessus pendant que Chopper les soignait en grommelant.

En s’approchant des petites îles qui sillonnaient le Nouveau Monde, ils pouvaient aussi se faire aborder par des navires de pécheurs ou des navires de croisières. Ils avaient généralement des discussions avec le premier type d’équipage sur l’île qu’ils allaient visiter alors que le deuxième essayait de les éviter comme la peste.

Zoro ne pouvait pas les blâmer. C’était monnaie courante que ce genre de bateau soit attaqué par des pirates.

Puis, plus rarement, c’était des bateaux marchands.

Pour ces navires-là, la réaction dépendait. Des fois ils hurlaient à leur perte avant même qu’ils ne puissent leur parler affaire, ce qui arrangeait drôlement Nami vu qu’elle n’avait pas à offrir un seul Berry pour les marchandises. Et des fois, ils marchandaient avec eux comme s’ils n’étaient pas un équipage mondialement recherché et qu’ils n’étaient pas les ‘’méchants’’ de l’histoire.

Ces marchands-là faisaient fumer la rousse de fureur et cela l’amusait toujours de voir quelqu’un d’aussi retors qu’elle au niveau de la trésorerie. C’était une vraie bataille dont il ne comprenait pas totalement le vocabulaire, même malgré les nombres de fois où il avait pu assister à ces joutes, mais c’était un plaisir à voir.

La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, c’était une gabare médicale qui les avait trouvés et le petit renne avait été aux anges en voyant tout le matériel présenté. L’équipage entier n’avait pas du tout fondu en le voyant si heureux. Absolument pas.

Même la navigatrice n’avait pas pu le restreindre sur quoi ou non ils pouvaient acheter en voyant ça.

Par contre, les vendeurs avaient viré au blanc en voyant le côté radin de celle-ci et ce fût les meilleures négociations que le sabreur avait pu entendre. Sa présence aux côtés de son amie avait peut-être dû jouer mais qu’importe : Chopper était heureux donc l’équipage l’était.

Donc non. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient à discuter avec des gens en pleines mers pour faire affaire.

Mais c’était clairement la première fois que Zoro voyait un Sex-shop sur l’eau.

Et aux visages plus ou moins rouges des autres près de lui, c’était leur cas aussi.

« C’est la première fois en plus de cinquante ans sur l’océan que je vois ce genre de navire. Et pourtant je n’ai pas d’yeux yohoho. » s’amusa Brook en passant la longue vue à l’archéologue à ses côtés.

« Je n’y aurai pas cru sans le voir. » grommela Franky.

Quand Robin lui passa à son tour la longue-vue, le vert put clairement apercevoir la grande voile de la caravelle face à eux et lire le mot Sex en gros. L’étendard un peu plus haut sur le mât correspondait bien à celui des navires marchands itinérants.

« Eh oooooh » hurla Luffy à la proue du navire, agitant les bras qu’il avait allongés pour mieux se faire voir.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers lui, plus ou moins rouge. Il n’allait quand même pas -

« On va s’amuser shishishishi. » dit-il à son équipage alors que le petit navire dérivait légèrement leur cap pour venir droit sur eux.

Ah bah si.  
.

Sanji s’amusa à voir leur médecin de bord discuter avec l’un des vendeurs sur les quelques contraceptions que pouvait vendre la caravelle. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rapidement disparu dans l’aile réservée à leur genre, l’une clairement plus gênée que l’autre à cela.

Il n’aurait jamais cru voir la brune être timide à ce propos mais il ne devrait pas être étonné. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s’avouer ses sentiments pour la jeune navigatrice et ils avaient eu beaucoup de conversation à ce propos, vu qu’il avait été dans une situation similaire par le passé.

Jinbei était avec le renne, n’étant pas totalement intéressé par ce que les marchands pouvaient vendre. Oh il avait une vie sexuelle, ne pensez pas le contraire, mais il n’en parlait pas vraiment. A l’inverse de Franky qui pouvait s’amuser à exposer ses conquêtes d’un soir lors qu’ils reprenaient la mer.

Ce dernier et le musicien étaient restés sur le navire pour surveiller l’horizon.

Ne voulant pas savoir ce que chacun allait bien acheter, la navigatrice avait été étonnamment généreuse pour ceux qui voulaient faire un tour des marchandises. Et le blond la remerciait encore de ne pas les forcer à présenter leurs achats à la caisse tous en même temps.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ces deux princesses pouvaient s’acheter. Ni même ce que Luffy ferait acheter à son sniper de petit-ami. Et il n’avait pas envie que les autres sachent ce que lui et le sabreur pourraient prendre.

Merci mais la vie privée et l’intimité c’était déjà suffisamment compliqué sur le Sunny comme ça.

En voyant son capitaine suivre le bretteur comme son ombre pour demander il ne savait, et ne voulait pas savoir, quoi, il se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Il haussa son sourcil vrillé en voyant les nombreuses fausses queues sur les étagères. Au moins, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Pas que ça l’intéressait vraiment.

Il pouvait clairement entendre les questions plus ou moins stupides et étranges que l’homme élastique posait à son amant, qui grognait sûrement à sa connaissance, probablement en ne répondant pas. En marchant un peu au hasard, il retrouva Usopp devant un étal de livres.

Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment envie de savoir ? Non.

Est-ce que la tête de son camarade lui disait qu’il fallait qu’il demande quand même ? Oui.

Tirant une petite taffe de sa cigarette, le blond avança pour se placer aux côtés du brun. Les titres des livres devant lui allait de tout à n’importe quoi. Une bonne chose en soit, si on oubliait l’horreur visuelle de certaines couvertures un peu trop décomplexées pour lui.

Au moins, ça semblait couvrir tout de ce qu’il voyait.

« Tu y connais quelque chose en asexualité ? » demanda le sniper en regardant la quatrième de couverture d’un livre qu’il devait avoir pris au hasard.

Sanji haussa les épaules en répondant.

« Pas réellement. » il relâcha un peu de fumée. « Je sais qu’un des chefs du Baratie l’était mais on en parlait pas vraiment. Il m’en a juste touché un mot quand je suis entré dans l’adolescence mais on n’a pas vraiment approfondi. »

Il avait une petite idée d’où la conversation menait vu ce qu’il entendait de l’autre côté des rayons pour hommes. Surtout quand Luffy demanda à son compagnon pourquoi on achèterait des fausses parties génitales.

Le cuistot lança un regard à son camarade qui rougit légèrement. Ouais. Ses soupçons étaient bons.

« Tu en as parlé avec lui ? »

« Vaguement. Je ne sais pas vraiment lui dire que son non intérêt pour ça est une sexualité comme une autre. Ou que je ne lui en voudrai jamais de ne pas avoir envie de moi comme ça. »

Sujet délicat en effet. Il ne savait pas non plus comment les deux hommes pouvaient lancer la conversation. Surtout pas venant de celui qui n’était pas le principal concerné. Le brun poussa un soupir en prenant un autre livre, portant clairement sur ses questionnements actuels.

Il n’était pas sûr que ça aide mais c’était a testé, enfin il imaginait.

« On va devoir sûrement en reparler quand Franky aura fini de nous faire la chambre. » soupira ce dernier « J’ai un peu peur de mal m’y prendre. De mal me faire comprendre et qu’il pense que je veuille voir ailleurs vu qu’il n’en veut pas. »

« Oy ne dit pas ça. » grogna le blond. « Tu écoutes encore la petite voix mesquine là. Tu sais très bien que même si la conversation ne sera pas parfaite, comment peut-elle l’être, tout ira bien pour vous deux. »

Il offrit une accolade à son ami avant de souffler encore de la fumée et de reprendre.

« Si tu n’arrives pas à tout dire, tu peux toujours l’écrire. Mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. »

Usopp eut un petit sourire en écoutant le blond avant de soupirer.

« Tu as raison. Je suis encore dans la négation. »

« Eh Usopp y a des caleçons en bonbons. C’est troooop cool, on en prend dit, j’ai faim. » fit la voix de leur capitaine, amusant les deux hommes.

Parce que c’était clairement plus une question d’estomac à l’instant que de jeux dans l’intimité d’une chambre. On ne changera pas un glouton comme leur capitaine.

Se laissant entraîné par son petit-copain, les deux hommes laissèrent le bretteur et le chef seuls devant les nombreux livres. Si le sniper avait laissé celui qu’il tenait dans les mains, Sanji en prit un sur leur sujet de conversation pour pouvoir aider ses deux camarades plus tard.

Voire le donner carrément à Luffy pour qu’il cogite un peu. Meh.

Un menton se posa sur son épaule pendant que deux bras entouraient ses hanches alors qu’il feuilletait vite fait le bouquin qu’il avait pris. Il sentit clairement le visage de son amant se froncer alors qu’il s’était arrêté sur une page au hasard.

« Sans vouloir remettre ton intelligence en doute cook, ce dont parle ce livre est loin d’être toi. »

Sanji roula des yeux avant de fermer le livre mais le garda tout de même en main. Comme s’il ne savait pas. Qu’il sache on parlait de son anatomie, il savait très bien où il pouvait la mettre ou non.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? » demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre quelque chose de bien trop crû pour les oreilles aux alentours.

Le sourire en coin que son amant avait aux lèvres voulait tout dire.  
.

« T’es sérieux ? » demanda le blond avec son sourcil visible en l’air.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu’un regard vers l’ailleurs de la part de son compagnon. Et des légères rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier. Sanji regarda à nouveau la pièce de tissu de manière dubitative. La lingerie fine il pouvait accepter, il mentirait s’il n’appréciait pas ça vu qu’il avait regardé des femmes là-dedans quasiment toute sa vie. Mais ça ?

Ce n’était pas très esthétique à son goût.

Déjà ce n’était pas vraiment son style de sous-vêtements, il préférait largement les boxers à choisir. Mais surtout, il ne voyait pas en quoi c’était confortable d’avoir son arrière-train libre de tout tissu tandis que l’avant était couvert.

Il comprenait très bien l’intérêt, pas besoin d’enlever ça pour pouvoir s’amuser, mais ce n’était pas esthétique.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres en cherchant tout de même sa taille. Le seul point positif qu’il voyait à ça était que son amant pourrait également le porter vu qu’ils avaient la même taille.

« Je ne trouve pas ça trèèès ... » il finit sa phrase par un geste de main vague, parce qu’il entendait la voix toujours trop excitée pour un rien de leur capitaine.

« J’t’imagine très bien dedans. » répondit simplement le bretteur, en s’appuyant contre le mur.

« J’avais deviné marimo. Sinon tu ne m’aurais pas demandé mon avis. » il finit par enfin trouver sa taille dans une couleur neutre.

« Gâchera moins le paysage que tes boxers. »

« Gâchera moins le – oh. » il sourit légèrement. « Tu as vraiment un truc pour mes jambes et mes fesses hein. »

Les rougeurs sur le visage de Zoro lui confirmèrent ses dires.

« Un problème avec ça ? » grogna ce dernier.

« Non aucun. J’ai bien un truc pour tes muscles. »

Le cuistot se demandait quand même si le kink de son compagnon n’était pas plus par rapport aux armes qu’à véritablement ses jambes. Qui étaient ses armes. Mais il appréciait grandement la vénération que le vert apportait à ses membres, que ce soit pour le combat ou dans leur vie intime, alors il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Puis, comme il l’avait dit, il avait un problème avec les muscles qui pouvaient le tenir sur la queue de son compagnon sans mur derrière lui alors bon. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger.

Un peu plus loin, Usopp aurait vraiment voulu ne pas entendre cette conversation. Ni devoir bâillonner son capitaine pour qu’il évite de poser des questions dont il ne voulait pas savoir les réponses.

« Faudrait acheter une paire de menottes aussi. » déclara Zoro sans faire attention à eux, suivant son amant qui avançait dans les rayons. « On ne peut pas continuer d’utiliser celles en granit-marin dès que t’as envie de m’attacher. »

Il n’entendait pas la réponse de Sanji mais c’était définitivement trop pour lui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Franky ne les avait pas trouvés la dernière fois qu’il voulait faire un test dessus.  
.

Nami regarda sa petite-amie choisir de la lingerie bien trop complexe à son goût en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose pour la pousser un peu. Leur vie intime était très bien mais la rousse avait bien envie de pimenter un peu, de temps en temps.

Elle savait que Robin avait du mal avec tout ça. Parce qu’elle était la première femme qu’elle n’ait jamais aimée et qu’elle était encore gênée de certains côtés de son couple.

La navigatrice comprenait totalement. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie en sachant qu’elle n’aimerait aucun homme, mais si un jour elle tombait amoureuse de l’un d’eux, elle mettrait du temps à être totalement à l’aise avec ces nouveaux sentiments.

Et l’intimité qui allait avec.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en voyant la petite boîte devant elle. Un set d’objets autour des cinq sens. Cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée pour aider sa compagne à prendre conscience de leur intimité encore neuve et l’aider à comprendre réellement les sentiments de la rousse. Elle prit le petit set dans son panier d’achat.  
.

Le passage à la caisse se fût pour chaque couple dans la plus grande discrétion. Quand les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent enfin sur le Sunny, les autres membres de l’équipage étant descendu dans le navire marchand était déjà sur le pont, libre de leurs achats.

Les marchands les remercièrent une dernière fois pour leurs achats, leur donnant leur numéro de DenDen-Mushi si jamais, ils avaient besoin de leur service, parce que visiblement ils avaient un service de livraison. Zoro ne savait pas vraiment si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle en voyant les yeux pétillants de son capitaine car ça voulait dire plus de caleçons bonbons à manger.

Personne ne reparla du navire marchand durant le reste de la journée. On aurait pu presque oublié cette rencontre tellement le reste de celle-ci fût habituelle.

Le sabreur en oubliait la capacité de son capitaine à toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat au moment où il le fallait le moins. Comme par exemple durant le repas du soir. Alors que toute le monde mangeait tranquillement.

Le vert recracha sa gorgée de saké pendant que son amant et Usopp tournaient tous deux au rouge en entendant la voix de Luffy demander pourquoi Sanji utilisait les menottes en granits-marins sur son compagnon alors que ce dernier n’était pas un utilisateur de fruit du démon.


End file.
